<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling at The Moon by QueenOfRohirrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890627">Howling at The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim'>QueenOfRohirrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Wolf be gettin several daily doses of Vitamin Tom Cat, M/M, Old Married Couple, Reunion Sex, Sex Toys, These old witchers can’t get enough!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his beloved cat back in his life for good, Kaer Morhen is anything but lonely in the warmer seasons before the snows.</p><p>Or</p><p>Vesemir &amp; Guxart do the deed. A lot. Everywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guxart/Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howling at The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Help me add some content to this ship, y’all! </p><p>Papa Wolf deserves some lovin’ and a good husband!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so easy to picture those eyes of faded ruby staring down into his own, filled with want and lust that was all for him.</p><p>Vesemir groaned, gripping the false cock in his hand and pushing it in and out of his grasping hole desperately. </p><p>Eyes shut tight, he remembered a hot, wet mouth all over his face and his neck, sharp cat’s teeth nipping at the skin and leaving love bites all over. Rennes would surely see them, and he would be furious as always. They didn’t care.</p><p>“Guxart...” The wolf sighed in pleasure, his movements growing fast and erratic as he recalled the heated bliss of a thick, hard cock covered in barbs fucking into him harder and harder...His lover grunting out his name...</p><p>“That’s my good wolf.” A deep chuckle caressed Vesemir’s sensitive ears, making them and his own cock twitch in response. </p><p>A strong hand gently nudged his own out of the way, taking hold of the toy and teasing him with slow, drawn out thrusts. “Opening yourself up for me, just like I asked. Very good. But you don’t need this anymore, do you?”</p><p>Vesemir let out a needy moan as the toy was pulled slowly from him. “Guxart, please...” He begged without shame. His cat grinned, climbing into the bed and positioning himself over the wolf.</p><p>“Don’t you fret, my dear.” Guxart assured his mate, leaning down to kiss Vesemir while he reached out to grab their oil sitting upon the bedside table. “Gonna get my cock in you. Just be patient.”</p><p>They’d fucked all over the keep since Spring. It was as if the two elder witchers were young hunters again, just coming off of their first years on the path. Every day, mundane activities became precursors to sex when Vesemir and Guxart were all alone in Kaer Morhen together.</p><p>Sometimes Vesemir would be standing at the kitchen counter preparing their dinner, and Guxart would come in from chopping firewood, throwing off his gloves and pulling his lover close against him, putting his hands all over the elder wolf’s body and pulling items of clothing off one by one. He’d bend him over the table in the dining hall after, slick up his cock and spend a good hour or so fucking his mate before they ate their evening meal together.</p><p>Afterwards they’d lay out in front of the fire in the main hall common area, both naked and flushed and wanting as they made love again in the glow of the flames.</p><p>They’d done it in the stables, having gotten into a heated make out session while preparing their horses for a hunting trip. They’d had each other in the hot springs below the keep, and in Vesemir’s private bath and the study. </p><p>Guxart enjoyed mating his wolf outside in the open air, and so the courtyard and the bannerments  weren’t safe from the lovers’ shared libido either. Nor were the shores of the pond where Lambert kept his boat moored. </p><p>Every chair and flat surface in the library had been used. The astronomy tower at the highest point of the keep was a frequent host of their trysts, and often Guxart sat himself down in Vesemir’s favorite armchair and let his wolf ride him until they were both milked dry and too worn out to continue.</p><p>But Now it was Winter again, and Vesemir’s sons, along with Geralt’s bard, had returned home to Kaer Morhen to wait out the snows.</p><p>Vesemir was relieved to have them all back under his roof safe and sound, and because he was happy, his cat was happy too. The only thing that annoyed the elder feline just a tad was the fact that their amorous ventures were confined to the bedroom only now, as Vesemir didn’t want his pups to hear something they didn’t wish to know of.</p><p>They made it work though. Guxart could still fuck Vesemir into the mattress as many times as their bodies would allow throughout the night, and they certainly made up for their lack of physical romance during the day in those late hours.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s my pretty wolf,” Guxart grunted as he thrusted hard into Vesemir’s eager hole, the wolf beneath him whining and gasping with every push against his prostate.</p><p>“Come on,” Guxart grinned, kissing roughly at his mate’s neck. “Don’t hide those sounds from me, Ves. Let me hear you scream...”</p><p>Vesemir bit into his lower lip, resisting the urge to cry out for his cat. “The...Ohhhh Guxart...Fuck...Fuck...Shh we can’t...”</p><p>“Be too loud, yes yes, I know all about it.” The Cat Witcher chuckled. “Come on, pretty wolf. Just once. Your boys are passed out drunk downstairs. They won’t hear you.”</p><p>He gave Vesemir a particularly deep thrust and the old wolf howled, hitting a hard, shaking orgasm and pushing Guxart to spill his own enjoyment inside him.</p><p>“That’s my pretty wolf.” The cat smiled, kissing his mate softly as he pulled out of him. “My good boy. Take a rest and I’ll give you some more in a moment.”</p><p>Vesemir panted, catching his breath as he was kissed and cuddled. “That better be a promise, kitten.” He challenged his partner, who nuzzled into the crook of his neck, scenting him.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a promise.” Guxart hummed with a wicked smirk. “Gonna fuck you good and hard all night long.”</p><p>It was a promise fulfilled, and Vesemir couldn’t have been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>